The war of Prophecy
by colanitre
Summary: What happens when Percy Jackson is not only a child of two prophecies, but also a third, a prophecy much more frightening depicting the worlds end along with the mayan prophecy of doom? What happens when Primordials decide to mess with the ancient laws?
1. Prologue

**My first story. I hope that you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I am just a silly dreamer who doesn't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rick Riordan does.**

"It has to be done" he said. I knew he was right, he was always right, when his vision appeared, but that didn't mean I'd have to like it. "Are you sure there isn't any other way?"I said, practically begging him. "You know we are not allowed to interfere directly. There is no other way. We can't bless some with our power. You know that as well as I. The gods could be blessed, but they are also not allowed to interfere, and there are no titans or giant who has such loyalty to us to go against family. A demigod would burn up in a mere second. There are simply no other options. It has to be done" he said, thus ending the argument.

I stared at him, with tears almost crawling out. He hesitated before he slowly walked over to me, with our faces nearly inches apart. I could smell the wonderful smell of earth, of water, of fire and air coming from the core of his very being. Sobbing I managed to say "When will you hibernate? And when will I see you again?" before he placed a kiss on my lips. Slowly our kiss deepened before my lips parted from his, letting me look into his mesmerizing eyes with my own pleading eyes begging him for an answer.

"I will hibernate for the next hundred years before I can be born in a fitting way. As for you my love, you will run across me, but I won't be able to remember anything about you or about our true origin. Also I will be limiting my power gradually. When the prophecy is fulfilled I will remember everything. My powers, my origin, and my love to you. Until then, the only thing about us, I will remember, will be your face. I know you hate it but so it must be."

I pulled him into a strong hug, remembering this would be the last time in a hundred years I would lay eyes on my mesmerizing husband. "I will see you soon, my love. Watch over our children and remember that I will soon return to you, and we will be together forever without anymore wars to disturb our family" and with that, he was gone in a blinding flash.

Trying to hold my composure, I turned around and stared out at the peaceful universe, before I noticed a new star being created thousands of lightyears away from here. I clapped my hands and from the door behind me, the second in command came running in to await his command. "It has begun. I will leave for the next hundred years. Meanwhile you are to make sure this planet is peaceful. For the next hundred years, you shall be king of this planet, second to only me. If any problems arise, that you cannot solve, you will contact me and no other."

His eyes widened, but he kept his calm. "I will do anything in my power to make sure this planet is in the same shape as you left it, madam". I smiled, knowing full well that he would make this planet thrive, and that I were to never come back here, at least not as a ruler. "You are dismissed". He left the room with a small bow meant for me, before I turned my head towards earth, in the glass reflected a girl in her early 20s with the most beautiful blonde hair in a gold dress, before it a bright white light burned brightly before fading, revealing a completely empty room.

* * *

**About 40 years later**

Chiron looked out over the camp. Not many campers were left after the Second World War, as it was a war the Big Three, and unfortunately the demigods were caught in the crossfire. The Big Three had been acting like little children who thought that the grass was greener on the other side of the fence. Their paranoia had led to a rough estimate of 30 million people dead in Russia alone, and the numbers wasn't much better in the rest of the world, leading to that only 50 out of 500 demigods in his camp was left after the war. However, a peace treaty was made between the Big Three that would hopefully limit another war like this breaking out. However it wasn't the only reason. The other reason was the prophecy from the oracle of Apollo. It said that a child of the Big Three would end up making a choice of abandoning the world or saving it. Of course the gods couldn't have any chance of that happening, they might be prideful and thinking themselves flawless, but they were not fools.

However Chiron was certain that the treaty between the Big Three would be broken. It was surely just a matter of time before one of the Big Three would sire a child. He could only train his campers to be prepared for the prophecy, as it depicted that the titans would rise once again and throw the human world into sleep.

* * *

**About 60 years later.**

The hospital was noisy withthe screams of the birthing mothers and the newborns piercing through the night. In one particular room a young woman had just given birth to a beautiful little boy, when she held him, he looked up at her showing her his amazingly sea-green eyes, that reminded her of the boy's father and the terrible fate he would face. It was then she decided to name the boy after the only hero in Greek mythology that actually got to live a life. "Ms. Jackson, what will the boy be named?" a nurse asked her with genuine curiosity.

"Percy Jackson".

**I hope you like it. I would love a response and if you notice any grammatical errors, feel free to make me aware of it. English is not my mother tongue.**


	2. I play with some water

**I thought I should update in celebration of having the house all to myself. Such a great feeling innit? Anyways, let get started.**

**Disclaimer: I apologize that I am not Rick Riordan. Because if I was, I surely wouldn't end Mark of Athena on such a cliffhanger.**

* * *

_Previously on The Prophecy of War: _

_"Ms. Jackson, what will the boy be named?" a nurse asked her with genuine curiosity._

_"Percy Jackson"._

* * *

**12 years later**

I woke up slowly, the light very sharp at first making my vision very blurry. However I could somehow outline a boy looking at me straight in the eye, and then it dawned on me, that the boy was in fact very close to his face. I got up with a spark, rembembering the horrible dream that I had dreamed. The boy that had almost smelled my face went back startled, until he calmed himself down. I now recognised the boy as Grover, however something about him had changed. I wasn't sure if it was the now furry trousers that Grover was wearing or the ridiculous greek toga that made him look like somewhat a furry rabbit, but it definitely changed his appearance. He was much more confident now, than I had ever seen him when we went to school.

"What a nightmare! I dreamt that some bullheaded guy, a minotaur or something, killed my mom, and you were some kind of donkey thing..." I trailed off looking at Grovers legs when it struck me as a lightning from a clear sky (not a literal one). "y-you have donkey legs!" I exclaimed thinking surely I must still be having a nightmare, when it sounded like Grover choked on something and said "Percy. The political correct term is satyr." My eyes went wide. If Grover was a satyr, that goat thingy from my dream, was the minotaur real then? And what about my mom?

"The minotaur thingy, was it real? And my mom?" I asked Grover, almost guessing the answer that Grover would give, hoping that it was all just my imagination. "Yes. It was very real indeed. Percy, I am sorry, I wasn't a good enough keeper to avoid your mothers fate."

"No no no. It can't be true!" The woman that had always been here for me suddenly was no more. And I blamed myself. "Percy", Grover said, "there is somebody I would like you to meet. If you would go with me."

I slowly got up from my bed, and now realized I was in some kind of infirmary. I followed Grover out of the infirmary, getting strange and hidden looks from the people as we walked towards some kind of big house. "Where am I?" I asked, as we strode onto the porch that was outside the big house, where we had been headed towards. Sitting on the porch was two men playing pinochle, and standing beside them was a girl about my own age with blonde hair and striking grey eyes. In the next moment, it hit me, that one of the two men was indeed my latin teacher, mr. Brunner.

"Take a seat" mr. Brunner said, and with that I sat in the only available chair. The other people present started looking at me, their eyes full of suspicion, especially that girl with the grey eyes, it seemed like she was figuring out ways in which she could end me off as quickly as possible, yet they also bursted with hope, of what I didn't know.

"Great another brat. Like there wasn't enough of them. It's the fourth this week for crying out loud!" it went from the other guy that wasn't mr. Brunner. The guy didn't seem like he wanted to be here, he seemed extremely bored.

"What do you mean, brats? Enough of them?" I said. This earned an expression from the guy that wasn't Brunner, it was almost like he said "damn another hopeless idiot.", however before the unknown guy could say such a thing, mr. Brunner cut in, "Percy. Do you believe in the greek gods?" Greek gods? What on earth was he talking about? And what a strange question, almost like, asking do you have a cat before asking your name. "you mean those like Zeus, Athena, Poseidon etc.? Well no, I don't" I muttered. What came next surprised me. The other guy continued with what mr. Brunner had meant to ask, "Oh great. This will take forever. Well, those greek gods exist, and they are currently living here in the US. And you," he pointed his finger hard into my chest, "are a useless spawn of one of those gods".

I don't know if you've ever had anyone say to you that you were some spawn of a god, well I hadn't and I was shocked, until I began laughing.

"You must be joking. This is hilarious, Grover, you can cut the prank now, and that thing about the gods being real, you almost had me for a moment" I laughed until I heard thunderstorms, which led to mr. Brunner interrupting me in my rant, "Percy, this isn't a joke. You truly are a demigod, we don't know who your godly parent are, but the truth is that you are a demigod." accompanied by a very serious look from the unknown guy, the odd and rather beautiful girl, and Grover, who nodded in acceptance of what mr. Brunner had said.

* * *

**A few days later**

This camp was odd. They've told me that it was called Camp Half-Blood and was indeed camp for demigods. I didn't doubt them, they truly did seem to be demigods, however I didn't think that I fitted in this puzzle.

However tonight, there would be some kind of game, that apparently was very popular amongst the campers, something called Capture the Hag or something along the way, though I thought it odd why they would capture hags. They couldn't be that much of a challenge could they?

The blonde girl, that I met at the Big House, was apparently called Annabeth, and after a very strange series of events involving a bathroom and some toiletwater, that blew my mind, she had asked me to join her team.

"Capture the Flag will start in 30 minutes. The one team will be led by Ares Cabin, and the other team will be led by Athena Cabin" Chiron announced. Apparently mr. Brunner wasn't just mr. Brunner. He was also a centaur, an old one at that, and he had been the trainer of heroes for the past 3 millennia. He continued, " No maiming. No killing. Let the games begin." I went to Annabeth and asked her what I was supposed to do. I wasn't that experienced as the other campers, heck I'd only been here 3 days or so.

"I'd like you to stand by the creek. If anyone gets to you, you beat them, okay?" she told me, and so I did, a fairly new camper standing by the creek with a sword, apparently swords were the new guns or something. I didn't really keep up anyways. I stood there at the creek, really bored until someone sent out a war cry, and then I realized that I was in deep shit.

You know the bathroom incident I mentioned earlier, there were, sort of, victims of the toiletwater attacks, and as the lucky guy I am, it was the Ares Cabin with the insanely strong girl Clarisse in the lead, that received the toiletwater.

And now, here they stood in front of me, didn't give a damn about the game, only about beating me. I went into defense, but they were a great deal too many for me to handle, well, actually I couldn't handle anybody but that's not the point. So I retreated slowly into the water, and suddenly I felt some kind of boost surge through me. I raised my sword against the nearest Ares Camper, and as if on cue the water willed my movement and send a surge of water towards the Ares Campers.

Needless to say, they were quite shocked as was I, however I started to send more water against them, when the horn suddenly was heard, thus telling of victory to the Athena cabin and those who had joined them.

When they at last came to the creek, they found me standing in the water, and the Ares cabin wet and like drowned mice on land, trying to cough up the water they had swallowed.

Annabeth came around, looking very puzzled, I could almost see the gears inside her head turning and turning, trying to figure me out, when she suddenly said, "Percy, would you please step out of the water?"

In wonder I asked her why, but I did it nonetheless. As I was up on land, I could feel my energy fade, and I almost dropped down on the ground of exhaustion.

"This is bad, very bad" came it from Annabeth, and suddenly I heard gasps from everyone who was gathered.

"What is it?" I asked, surely I hadn't done anything, had I?

Then Chiron announced, "All hail Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, god of the seas, the earthshaker, the father of horses etc."

And then I looked up to find a glowy green trident, Poseidons master Trident.

**In the beginning I will jump in time, until I come to the part where it begins, where it will be continous.**

**Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it.**


End file.
